College Daze Again
by KeepTheFaith
Summary: AU story set on UCLA campus, 5 years after Buffy graduated high school


Title: College Daze Again

Author: KeepTheFaith (Laura)

Feedback: May be provided here or sent to aeryncrichton@hotmail.com, please let me know what you think, I live for feedback

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon and ME, I'm just borrowing them

Pairings: Buffy / Spike

Subject: AU story set on UCLA campus, 5 years after Buffy graduated high school

Acknowledgements: Story idea provided by pricess8 at fanforum

****

College Daze Again

****

Chapter 1 - Past and Present Tense

****

UCLA Campus

A pair of blue jean clad legs pumped, leaving blonde hair to trail behind in a breeze of Buffy's own making as she flew up the steps of Royce Hall.

****

Royce Hall

The sound of dozens of separate, yet indistinguishable conversations was abruptly cut off as the door clanged shut behind her.

Buffy hitched the right carry-strap of her red Jansport backpack up on her right shoulder as she walked a bit more sedately down the hall. A quirky smile lifted the corners of her lips into a jaunty self-satisfied smirk. She'd made it. A sophomore at UCLA.

Looking down at her watch, Buffy noted that she only had two more minutes to find room 236 to make it to her first session of Shakespeare: Analysis of Romance, a brief study of some of Shakespeare's romantic plays.

Buffy slipped took the steps to the second floor two at a time, rapidly passing other students as she made her way upstairs and down the hall. She slipped in the open door of room 236, noting that the only open seat available was smack dab in the middle of the front row. With no other options available, she slid into the chair after letting her backpack slide off of her shoulder and setting it on the floor.

The bell rang shrilly just as the professor walked through the door. He laid his black leather briefcase on the desk and pulled out his textbook and lesson plan. Then he turned to the blackboard and wrote his name, Professor Smythe.

Buffy unzipped her backpack, pulled out her copy of Romeo & Juliet, her red spiral notebook, which she'd earmarked for this class and a brand new sharpened number 2 pencil.

When Buffy raised her head, her breath hitched in her throat, caught and stilled. Conversely her heart rate accelerated like a frightened rabbit.

Her professor was a dead ringer for the English Professor she'd had her last semester at Oxford William Smythe, or Spike, as she'd called him. It couldn't be... wasn't remotely possible, yet the platinum blonde curls and the azure eyes both screamed Spike. 

It simply couldn't be. Could it?

His voice was like a low buzz in her ears as her eyes continued to drink him in, like a woman sating her thirst in an oasis after spending years wandering through the barren dessert.

Images continued to flash through her brain from her last semester at Oxford.

__

Fingers tingled from contact that lasted just a little longer than was strictly necessary as she passed him her paper and looked into his stormy blue eyes. His gaze warned her that he'd like to eat her up and it sent an involuntary shiver through her as she looked back, finding his gaze lingering on her retreating backside. 

Only a couple of weeks later the lingering touches had become so much more.

__

Spike flung the papers off his desk and then lifted her up by her waist, only to set her back down on the edge. Supple fingers reached up beneath her skirt and snapped the elastic band that held her thong underwear in place. It was impatiently pushed to the side, allowing fingers to roll, stroke and pinch the impatient bead that was laid bare. Buffy watched as Spike had unzipped his pants to reveal that he wore no underwear. Then she had laid back on the desk as Spike filled her, pumping in and out until she thought she might pass out from the sheer pleasure.

Buffy's breath hitched as she recalled more and more details of the mind dizzying affair she'd had in her Freshman year.

__

Buffy had arrived at Spike's apartment at 9 PM, as requested. He pulled her inside and slammed the door shut. Spike had rained kisses on her face, worshipping her with his lips and tongue, leaving her breathless and almost numb with pleasure. Then Spike had proceeded to peel away each layer of her clothing while she had done the same to his. Spike swung Buffy into his arms and carried her up to the bedroom in his loft. He flung back the covers to reveal ruby red, satin sheets which he dropped her naked form upon before he straddled her and continued his erotic assault.

Finally, her professor's words began to penetrated her foggy brain. Buffy was almost warm enough to start fanning herself, but she restrained the urge.

"This semester we will cover Romeo & Juliet, The Merchant of Venice and Twelfth Night. Copies of the syllabus is being passed around, along with the class list. Please initial next to your name. If your name is not on the list, please add it and see me after class."

There was some shifting as the forms made their way through the class. The class list made its way much more slowly around the room, as people searched out their names and initialed beside them.

"For the next class session, I will expect you to have read the first act of Romeo & Juliet. Be prepared to discuss the motivations and underlying message to be found in the actions of young Romeo and his friends."

A flashy brunette, with long legs and ruby lips, just at the edge of Buffy's peripheral vision behind her and to the right asked, "What about midterms and finals?"  


"As noted on the syllabus there will be one midterm on Romeo & Juliet and The Merchant of Venice and the final will cover all the three plays. There will also be one paper due on a topic of your choice on any one or a combination of the plays. I will be expecting an in depth analysis of whatever topic you choose. Any other questions?"

Professor Smythe waited for a minute, but when no one else raised a hand, he dismissed the class a full ten minutes early.

Buffy shuffled out of class, blind, deaf and dumb to everything but the dialogue in her own head. A vampire could have taken her completely by surprise she was so deep in thought. Although the bright California rays glinting through the windows were definitely a vamp deterrent, creating a mosaic of light across the floors of the classrooms and into the hall, causing her to squint.

It couldn't have been more than a minute later when Buffy realized that she could have satisfied her curiosity about her professor quite simply. She could have gone up to him after class and introduced herself. Then she could have found out if there was a sliver of a chance that he was who he looked like, if he was really her Spike.

By the time her willful body had propelled her back into the class she'd so recently vacated, it was completely empty.

Buffy's feet dragged as she left the room 236 for the second time and walked out of the Redwin building.

Her eyes were downcast as she realized it would be a couple of days before she'd see him again. In their next session of class.

If Buffy waited that long. As if there was any chance she could wait that long.

There had to be some other way she could find out if he was who she thought he was.

And if he was? Then what? 

Buffy hadn't heard from him in the three years since she'd left Oxford to come back to Sunnydale. It wasn't like he didn't know where she'd gone. She'd left him a note, with her address, phone number, e-mail... everything he'd need to contact her, but he hadn't.

****

Haines Hall

The sound of breaking glass was a little louder than Buffy expected, but it didn't deter her from her purpose in breaking into Haines Hall. She opened the door to the records room and found the filing cabinets for the teaching staff. It was a simple matter to find the file for William Smythe. Just as she began to open the file, there was a flash of light.


End file.
